Lost Tales of The Thievius Raccoonus
by Lieutenant Pisces
Summary: What is the real story between the Cooper family? How did they learn their skills in the first place? Why does Clockwerk hate the Coopers so much? What don't we know that could be told? All could be learned from a book that has lasted centuries...
1. Slytankhamen II

Hey party peeps. I wanted to branch out from Total Drama so I decided to not do a crossover but a singular story on one of the greatest video game series of the last decade…SLY COOPER! Granted this is my first Sly Cooper fic so you have to go easy on me. I have played the games dozens of times, done every form of research possible, and I had this story idea about three years ago, but never got around to doing anything with it…until now…I bring, Lost Tales of the Thievius Raccoonus

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Desert sand was all around. It surrounds a small village and it is on the outskirts of the main kingdom a few miles away. We all see a small raccoon boy playing around with all sort of things that he finds such as rocks and various other items. The young boy is known as Slytankhamen II a young happy go lucky child. His father calls him in for dinner

Slytankhamen: What is for dinner father?

Father: The usual my son. Soup and bread

Slytankhamen: I am sick of soup and bread! I want some real food!

Father: You know that the pay I receive as a palace guard is minimal. We must make do with what we have.

Slytankhamen: Well then why don't you become something better than a guard? And why are you even a guard in the first place father?

Father: Well I am a guard because my father was a guard, his father was a guard, and so on and so forth all the way from the time the sun first rose in the sky. Our family has always served under the pharaoh and we will always serve the pharaoh.

Slytankhamen just grumbled as he ate his soup and bread wishing he had some of the pharaoh's food. He could just imagine that the pharaoh was eating some wonderful and succulent meat, some fresh fruit, warm bread, and a hearty broth. The pharaoh was a cruel one. He had treated all of his subject as slaves, even his guards were subjected to punishments that were meant for criminals. Nevertheless no one could do anything about it. Outside of Slytankhamen's home was the head of the guards, his father's superior named Siri Foxamhot, a serious looking fox that was very sinister looking but had a good natured look

Siri: Slytankhamen, the pharaoh requires your presence back at the palace post haste

Father: Why does the pharaoh require my presence?

Siri: It is not my job to say, just to escort you over to the palace

Father had taken a look at his son and smiled as he said to his only son

Father: Be a good boy, I will only be gone for a minute

Slytankhamen nodded and he went to his cot and began laying around and waited until his father had closed the door until he had made his way to the large tome that his father had kept. His father had personally made this leather bound collection of brand new papyrus that was said to last for centuries. His father had called it the Thievius Raccoonus. His father had told him that he was going to document his thoughts in it every day and say what his time in the guard was like. Personally Slytankhamen hated the very thought of being a guard, but he that it was his very destiny to serve under Pharaoh Bum Ghabi, a black owl that was very large and had piercing yellow eyes. Slytankhamen opened the tome to find that it was empty. He thought about how it has been a whole year since his father had made it. He sighed and took a look at the symbol that his father had said was made many generations before and it simply looked like blue raccoon.

After turning around he saw that his father had once again forgotten his pair of khopesh. These two hook-like instruments were the only weapon that his father used and he taught his son how to use them well. He quickly realized that his father could get scolded at by the pharaoh if he didn't come to him prepared, so he decided that he would sneak onto a wagon and ride to the city so he could give his father his weapons. Quickly grabbing a small sack he grabbed the khopesh, the tome, and some bread and he jumped onto a food wagon which rode right into Cairo.

After the wagon had stopped he realized he was only a short distance from the palace. He quickly managed to sneak past the royal guard and entered the main chamber where he saw a sight that shocked him. His father had looked as if he had been tortured for hours, in heavy metallic chains, and was on his knees in front of the pharaoh. The pharaoh was looking down on him as if he was a common slave and had waved his hand. The axe men that were near the pharaoh had nodded in return and then did the unthinkable. The next thing that Slytankhamen saw was the head of his father rolling on the floor.

Pharaoh: That is what will happen to anyone that is caught stealing from my personal stores. Now guards leave as I have other matters to attend to. My son Bum Min Itar, who shall inherit my throne, needs to learn all he needs so I must leave

The guards that were nest to the pharaoh then went to the entrance to the foyer where Slytankhamen was hiding out. He was wishing that he would disappear so that no one could see his pain. He wish that he could have spoke to his father before the execution. The guards then passed right in front of him without stopping in stride. Curious Slytankhamen looked at his hand only to find that it was no longer there. He quickly ran out with a trail of tears and vengeance in his heart

(Twelve Years Later)

A figure was running out of the palace carrying a large sack of gold and other gems directly from the palace vault. This figure was very slim and was carrying two golden khopesh that had belonged to the father of the figure. The palace guards were informing him to stop or they will kill him at which he had laughed aloud and the guards began throwing their spears at him all of which were missing the thief and he quickly ran into an alley. The guards thought that they had him but once they had arrived at the alley they saw that the thief had disappeared from the clutches of the guards once again. They knew that the head of the guard was going to be all over them so they had left the alley to inform their superior of what had happened. Once the guards were far enough away the thief had reappeared at the end of the alley way and was nearly laughing at the guards foolishness. He found that the coast was clear and he quickly ran to his home. Slytankhamen II had broken the tradition of his family being palace guards and became Egypt's most notorious thief. He stole from pharaohs of all lands and no trace of Slytankhamen had been left behind, not even a single strand of fur from his body.

Once he had reached his home he quickly set his treasure with the rest of it at a secret cupboard at the bottom of his house. Upon relaxing at his home he had seen the leather bound tome that his father had created before him and opened up to the first page of the book. The blank page had stared at him before he was compelled to begin writing something. After spending half a day dedicated to writing in his book he had realized something. The elderly Pharaoh Bum Ghabi was finishing his tomb on the eve of Slytankhamen's father's death. Slytankhamen then realized that it was finally his opportunity to seek revenge on what the pharaoh had done to him all those years ago. His ears had perked when he had heard a noise coming from outside. Grabbing his khopesh he ran outside only to find that someone was being mugged right outside his home. Normally he would just turn back and spend another day in silence, but he saw that the one that was being mugged was another raccoon. Only this one had very delicate features and was wearing threadbare clothing, and the mugger was a large crocodile named Waral and he was the local drunkard. With a look of lust in his eyes, Waral was attacking the poor female and by the looks of things the women could be dead or seriously injured

Woman: Please! Anyone help me!

Waral: You will please your master you slave girl!

Slytankhamen: Hey Waral! Leave the woman alone!

Waral took one look of the raccoon and laughed believing that the smaller raccoon was just a minor nuisance and can wait. That was when Slytankhamen had become invisible and snuck up behind the massive crocodile and slit the beast's throat. Once the realization of being slit in the throat he immediately let go of the female raccoon and she fainted on the ground.

She had woken up on a cot in a dimly lit house. She looked around and saw that she was under the covers of a wool blanket and next to a candle in which warm soup and some nice cold water was next to a piece of fresh bread. She realized that someone had rescued her from the grasp of the evil crocodile and had taken her inside their home. She was still frightened as she had no belief in which if she was in a better position or in a far worse position then she was. He heard a noise and saw a figure asleep in a chair and sitting in it was a handsome male raccoon that was holding two cane like objects tightly as if he was on guard for the woman.

Woman: Umm excuse me? Sir?

Slytankhamen had woken up with a start and he had fallen back only to stand up in a battle stance only to find that the noise came from the woman he rescued

Woman: (giggling) Are you ok sir?

Slytankhamen: (slightly irritated) I have been better considering I had just saved your hide three days ago

Woman: Well where are my manners. My name is Moza. And I humbly thank for rescuing me from that demon

Slytankhamen: Well I accept your thanks and am glad to aid you in your time of crisis

Moza: Well what is your name then?

Slytankhamen: It is best that you did not know who I am. I cannot risk your safety in knowing who I am.

Moza: Well what are you a thief or something?

Moza then began giggling but the Slytankhamen showed his back. On it is what had stopped Moza from laughing as on his back was a mark that he was branded with when he was caught for the first time and he was branded with the symbol of the thief.

Moza: I had no idea…

Slytankhamen: Well now you know what I do you must eat to get your energy back, but then you must leave at once

Moza: Wait! You look troubled. Would you like to talk about it?

Slytankhamen:…no

Moza had remained silent and she began eating the soup. A simple soup, but it still had helped her get the energy that she needed to leave. However she was still curious on who her savior was, so she stayed in the bed and had waited until the young male raccoon had left the house to get some more food. She immediately jumped out of bed and began exploring the house. She found that her savior lived a simple life which was not very common in thieves that she had seen get executed. She was doubting that this man was a real thief until she heard a hollow part in the floor.

Curiosity got the better of her so she had moved the carpet to reveal that there was a secret compartment. Once she opened she saw that their was a plethora of riches. These were no normal riches, but they were actual gems and gold that came from the tombs and stores of pharaohs. She knew that there had been plenty of traps in the tombs so she was wondering how in the world that this one man could do it all by himself without being seen. She then closed the trapdoor and continued to walk around until she had seen a leather bound tome. She also assumed that it was stolen and took a look to see what the value of it was. She read the first page only to reveal that it had appeared to be a diary of sorts. She had continued to read until she came upon a passage that had perplexed her.

Thievius Raccoonus: "In my despair of the loss of my father I had found a unique ability that I wish for my descendents to learn. In order to vanish from plain sight of your foes I to only imagine the worse possible memory that you can muster. Once this has been achieved then believe that you shall disappear from the world and you will vanish from all of your foes allowing you to escape with the treasures of the pharaoh"

Slytankhamen: You just couldn't leave well enough alone

Moza had turned around to find that her savior, who she know knew as Slytankhamen II, was standing right behind her and looked very stern at the fact that she was invading his privacy. He then began to do something that he did not expect. He began laughing. His laughter became hysterical and Moza looked confused

Moza: Excuse me, but why are you laughing?

Slytankhamen: I find it funny for you not to be at all disturbed that you are in the house of the greatest thief in all of Egypt. I find it hilarious that you choose not to report me to the palace guard. And I find hysterical that you would actually believe that I left the house in the first place

Moza: So you went outside the door and became invisible once you reentered the house?

Slytankhamen: You know for a peasant woman you catch on pretty quick Moza

Moza: (irritated) Are you saying that women can't be a good as a man?

Slytankhamen: I am only saying that because you didn't faint when you saw my personal treasure trove.

Moza: And what sort of thief would keep all of his treasures under the floorboards of his home? I would have thought any good thief would steal from common folk only to be captured and executed

Slytankhamen: Well there is no honor, no glory, and ultimately no fun from stealing from ordinary citizens. Once you steal from another thief, such as a pharaoh that steals his riches from the innocent citizens, then you know that you are a master thief.

Moza: Well you seem to have a serious grudge against the pharaoh for killing your father

Slytankhamen: (saddened) Yes. That man stole the only thing that made my life worth living. That was when I knew that I would take my revenge for him killing my father. And tomorrow is when my revenge will occur

Moza: Why that is at the ceremony of passing down the crown from him to his son. Bum Min Itar will rule the country with an iron fist and all hope of Egypt is going to weep at the bloodshed. Mothers will lose sons, daughters will lose husbands, fathers, and brothers. You are going to plan to kill the pharaoh and his son?

Slytankhamen: If I wanted to kill them then they would already be dead. No life should be taken to Osiris unless it is rightly so. No my plan is going to steal the crown once he rightfully passes it to his son.

Moza: And how do you propose that you would do that?

Slytankhamen: How do you propose that I can trust you?

Moza: Well I already know so much about you and I haven't left screaming of who you are and what you plan to do

Slytankhamen: That is true.

(The Next Night)

The festival was in full swing. Everyone was trying to enjoy the festivities even though they knew that the new Pharaoh Bum Min Itar was going to send the entire empire of Egypt to Osiris before they are truly destined to. Two figures in cloaks snuck inside the palace without a single soul noticing and they had seen the new pharaoh, a large and fierce looking brown owl with the same piercing yellow eyes that his father had. The same yellow eyes that had haunted the dreams of Slytankhamen ever since he was a child. Beside Min Itar was the head of security which was the one that had taken away, Siri Foxamhot, was standing with a look of distaste at the pharaoh. Slytankhamen moved forward and held Moza by her arm and lead her straight to a table that was nearest to the exit

Slytankhamen: You have acquired the boat for our hasty retreat?

Moza: Are you sure that you want to go through with it?

Slytankhamen: I have been sure for my entire life.

Moza nodded and went to her position in the crowd while Slytankhamen became invisible and went to his position. Then after a mere three minutes the mighty horns were sounded and the elderly Pharaoh Bum Ghabi had walked to the massive stage that was in the center of the festivities.

Bum Ghabi: I welcome you all to the festivities in which I name the new pharaoh. My son Min Itar will live on as the greatest pharaoh to ever live!

Bum Ghabi then takes off his headdress and is about to hand it over to Min Itar. That was when odd goings on occurred as the headdress began to float in midair

Bum Ghabi: What sorcery is this!

Slytankhamen: (appears) No sorcery my pharaoh. Just a taste of having something precious taken away from you!

He then put the headdress on his head and bolted to the door where the guards were about to attack, until a thick smoke appeared and Slytankhamen seemed to vanish without a trace. As Slytankhamen ran he saw that he was near the river mouth and he saw the boat with Moza on it and he was prepared to jump on it until he was stopped by Siri

Siri: So this is what you have become Slytankhamen?

Slytankhamen: I did not mean to hurt you. You took care of me for three years until I could do it by myself. I thank you for that eternally. This is the destiny of my family, my future depends on me escaping. But if you must take me in then do it quickly.

Siri:…well maybe I could give you a ten second head start…

Slytankhamen beamed at his old friend and ran to the boat as quickly as he could. He flipped onto the boat expertly and once he landed the boat began sailing. He knew that it wasn't over. Back at the palace the elderly pharaoh had a heart attack and died right on the palace floor. The son took one look at his father and he said these words.

Min Itar: I swear by the name of Ra I will take my revenge on the family of the ones that caused me from not inheriting Egypt! I swear that they will suffer to every member of my family, and I care not on how I will do it! These thieves will know the wrath of Min Itar…no from this day forward I shall be known as CLOCKWERK!

(Six Months Later)

Slytankhamen was out at sea one day with his now pregnant wife Moza when they spotted an uninhibited island. Being curious they landed on the shores of the island to find a large mountain. They also realized that somehow the cave was hollow enough to hold a massive amount of treasure, so they deposited the greatest of the treasures into the cave.

Slytankhamen: That is the last of the treasure my love.

Moza: So what shall we do if other people find the island?

Slytankhamen realized that his wife was right so he had managed to take four days and melt some of the gold into a giant vault which could only be opened by the pair of khopesh that he possessed. He knew that he had to leave quickly before his new enemy Clockwerk came close to finding him. He knew that the coast of Europe would be quite a ways away so he decided to leave the island and he stated to his wife

Slytankhamen: This forever shall be a safe place to all of my family. A place that will serve as a record for my future descendents. The Kaine Islands will be the name of this place.

Moza: Well we won't reach the European colonies like this, come on while the sun is up

Slytankhamen: On my way my love

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Love it? Hate it? Well tell me if it is good or bad. And if you are wondering about some of the names then I will explain them in a PM if you ask. The next one is for Sir Galleth of the Knights of the Cooper Order. Review Please. Peace.


	2. Sir Galleth Knight of the Cooper Order

(1000 AD)

A young raccoon is pushed onto the floor by a larger dachshund male who just stands before him

Bully: Well Galleth it seems that I am going to be a knight in shining armor. You are just going to be another peasant boy here in the village forever while I go and save your hide from invaders.

Young Galleth just sat there with tears as he saw the bully walk away to the knight that had recruited him. The weeping boy trudged on to his home and he saw that his Egyptian mother and father were discussing things as usual

Slytankhamen: I believe that the boy is ready

Moza: No. Not yet, he is still to young wait until he is eight.

Slytankhamen just grumbled and he saw his son walk in and he instantly smiled. Galleth also smiled because his father always was there. He never knew his grandfather because his father had told him that he died many years before Galleth was born. Galleth never questioned his father because he hailed from a far away land and he knew that his father was a great person in his homeland. He never knew what his father did, all he knew was that he had many riches, so in Galleth's mind his father must have been wealthy in his homeland. However since he was an outsider from the country he was shunned, but he seemed not to mind as much

Galleth saw this as odd, but he shrugged it off because he knew that one day that he would do what his father did with one significant difference. He was going to become a knight. He just knew that one day that he would get chosen the best out of the other children. However his parents wanted him inside to do some of the chores while the knights chose other children. Now all he has do is wait until tomorrow when the knights do the final picking. It was also the morning of his eighth birthday which was when his father had apparently planned a real surprise. His father was famous for his surprises, as when he was staring at a neighbor girl the other day his father seemed to appear out of no where.

Galleth went to his room and began drawing on the wall of his room. The house was quite small compared to what riches that his father had hidden in the storeroom below. Either way Galleth didn't mind as he knew that as a knight that he would get paid riches among riches. For some reason Galleth was compelled to steal small things from the small hamlet that they lived in. He had never gotten caught, except by his father who always chuckled and said "Some day you will see". Galleth had no idea what that meant, but he chose just to keep on doing it. He knew that his father wouldn't tell his mother and he wouldn't get punished if he was caught.

The next day came by quickly and Galleth woke up early in anticipation and waited at his bedroom window waiting to see when the knights came by. A knock on his door had broke him out of his concentration and his father came in holding a leather bound tome. Galleth was curious and went to his father and he held the book in his hands and his father began speaking to him.

Slytankhamen: My son. I believe that it is time that you learn of my past. You will learn your true destiny and why I do not scold you for stealing from the local shops in the hamlet.

Galleth's ears perked up as he listened to his father's words. He was amazed to learn that his father was a master thief back in Egypt, that he saved his mother from an attacker, that he saw his very own father get murdered in front of his very eyes, and that this leather bound book had his secrets of thievery. Frankly it was too much for the young boy to grasp all of this at one time. Galleth soon heard hoof beats and saw that the knights were only two miles away from the hamlet and he looked at his father's eyes

Slytankhamen: Go my son, I will not stop you from following your dream. I only wish for you to keep the Thievius Raccoonus close by and never let it away from your sight for a minute. Do I have that promise from you?

Galleth: Yes, I promise father

Slytankhamen ruffled his son's hair and he let him go outside to the town square where other males came to see if they would get picked. There had been six knights and they each were studying all the boys as if to intimidate them. Galleth knew of this process so he knew that he had to stand with pride and with confidence. These guards were all Dalmatians and picked only one young man each. The first three were picked almost immediately and Galleth was beginning to worry. He saw that his best friends Marx, a very strong boar with brown fur, and Timothy, a very intelligent sparrow with light brown feathers, were also picked and he thought that he would have to wait a whole year again. That was when the smallest and kindest looking knight tapped him on his shoulder

Knight: What is your name young lad?

Galleth: M-m-my name is G-G-G-Galleth sir

Knight: Are you nervous young Galleth?

Galleth: No sir.

Knight: Well your parents should be proud

Galleth: Why is that sir?

Knight: Because they are now parents to a future knight

Galleth was in an elated shock as he began shaking with joy

Knight: Well I suggest that you pack only what you need as we will leave in about twenty minutes

Galleth then sprinted to his house and he grabbed his pack from his room and he saw that the Thievius Raccoonus was on his bed. He remembered his promise to his father and he managed to fit the tome into his pack and he gave his mother one last goodbye hug

Moza: (tearfully) Now you be careful please. I don't want to have news that you lost an eye in battle

Galleth: I will mother. Now may I please go I only have a few moments before we leave

Moza then gave him a kiss on the forehead and he went to his father who only gave him a hug and said

Slytankhamen: Remember to never give up, never get caught, and always keep an eye on that book

Galleth: I will father.

Slytankhamen gave his son one last hug and Galleth went running out to find the knight that had picked him and he was picked up onto the horse. As the horse was trotting away he gave one last look at his house and saw his mother was crying into his father's arms, and he saw a few tears escaping from his father's eyes. This was the pang of realization that he may never see his parents again and he began letting a few tears escape from his eyes as well

Knight: Don't worry young boy. You will see them again soon.

Galleth looked up at the knight and he smiled, wiping the tears from his sleeve and looked to his friends who were with much older looking knights then the one that picked Galleth. After a few hours the eyes of the young raccoon began to become heavy and he nodded off to sleep.

It was when he was shaken by the sound of crunching gravel when he was awoken and saw a sight that was majestic. He saw a massive palace in the center of a town, surrounded by walls and on the inside of the walls was a large city that was plastered with markets and many other animals. Galleth had his mind blown when he was taken to the palace and saw that the king of the country, King Richard a lion, was looking at the young boys with a gentle face

King Richard: Young boys, you will be living with the knight that has chosen you. When you are of age you will become a real knight in this court where you will protect the villages of this county. It that understood young boys?

Boys: Yes sire!

The great king then excused himself and then the knights took hold of their new apprentices and took them to their respective training courses.

Knight: Are you ready to begin your training young boy?

Galleth: Yes I am! By the way, what is my master's name?

Knight: You may refer to me as Sir John

Galleth: Well sir John, I am ready to begin my training

Sir John: Good

He then threw a wooden sword at the feet of Galleth

Sir John: Then pick up the sword in front of you

Galleth hastily picks up the sword and as soon as he picks it up he is instantly disarmed by Sir John

Galleth: What was that for?

Sir John: You never know when an enemy will attack you. Pick up your sword again

Galleth does so once again only to be disarmed by Sir John once more

Sir John: Well maybe I made the wrong choice in picking you

Galleth was know fuming at this answer and he picked up his wooden sword once again and began attacking Sir John in a blind rage. Sir John skillfully blocked all of his blows and after only a mere minute of blocking his attacks he once again disarmed Galleth

Sir John: Well it seems that we have much more work to do

Over the passing months Galleth was put under the most intense training out of every one of the other knights candidates. Galleth knew that this was going to be a difficult task in training but he wanted to become a knight so bad that the pain often inflicted after a hard day of training was well worth it. He also remembered that he had to stay strong for he made a promise that he swore to keep. If there is one thing that Galleth wanted to be remembered for was that he was the world's greatest knight. He knew that thieving would be in his blood, but he was going to become a knight first and see where that would lead him.

(Three Months Later)

Sir John: AGAIN!

Once again Sir John had disarmed young Galleth, but he was now lasting much longer then before. His new record was ten minutes but he could never defeat Sir John in a sword battle. This continuously frustrated the young raccoon as that was the majority of his training. Sure he had learned how to use a bow, how to be chivalrous to every woman he met, and how to use a shield to perfection. For some reason sword fighting wasn't going as well as the other parts of his training.

Sir John: Well young Galleth, I feel that you have done well enough in your training that I am going to treat you to something special

Galleth: What, am I going to be scrubbing the house again?

Sir John: No, a real treat this time. Just follow me.

Sir John was real exited about this, which was odd to the young Galleth so he followed his master. As usual they never walked on the streets of the city, but they climbed the rooftops. The reason for this was so that the young raccoon would be very strong in both his siege abilities should the tower not be able to deploy, so the young raccoon would be able to climb the castle walls with ease.

Once the knight and his young apprentice arrived at the destination the young Galleth became intrigued in what he saw. He saw that two knights in full clad armor were riding their horses and had large swords that were conical and seemed ready to do battle

Galleth: Sir John, why are those two men dueling? Has their honor been put into question?

Sir John: No young one. The event that you are witnessing is known as a joust.

Galleth: A joust?

Sir John: Yes, it is a friendly competition between two knights that is purely for sport

Galleth looked at his master and began to watch as the match began and the two knights were charging at each other at high speeds. Poor Galleth was at the edge of his seat as the two knights neared each other and the one that had a red flag at the end fell to the one that was carrying the one with a blue flag at the end of the lance

Galleth: That…was…

Sir John: Breathtaking?

Galleth just nodded and realized that he had to be a better swordsman so that Sir John would teach him his new passion

(Ten Years Later)

Galleth had a steel broadsword and was fighting against the bully that had messed with him when he was younger. Things seemed to go towards the bully's favor until Galleth remembered something that Sir John had taught him when he was twelve years old

*Sir John: Remember the bigger the are…

Galleth: (loudly) The harder they FALL!

He then rolled and cut the knees of his opponent causing him to fall in pain and dropping his sword and having Galleth to win another sword duel.

Galleth: (hand extended) Good match

The bully was looking as if he thought that Galleth was going to kill him, but he took his hand and Galleth took him the infirmary where he saw that Marx and Timothy were waiting for him outside of the infirmary. After Galleth set the bully inside he began talking to his friends

Marx: Boy, you really did a number on him Galley, eh?

Galleth: Yeah, and you nearly beat the life out of that last duel you had, and you didn't even have a sword!

Marx: (modestly) Yeah, well…not as nearly as surprising as Tim here who managed to beat his opponent while his opponent had a steel sword and he had a wooden sword

Timothy: Hey, it was just a matter of watching his movements with intent.

Suddenly four of the Royal Guard knights came close to them, which they immediately kneeled. They were taught that these were the best knights in the kingdom and to treat them with the same decency that the king would receive. The leader was General Vulpine Foxahom, who from what I heard was a very young general at that and also has blood lines tracing back to Egypt. The fox took one look at our kneeling and smiled

General: Rise men

The young men rose to their feet and they saw that the general was holding three sheets of parchment and then he threw them at the trio

General: You are all very fortunate that the king allowed you such an honor

Galleth: And what honor would that be General?

General: Well read your parchment and you will find out

After one last smile the general had left and then Galleth was the first to read his aloud

Galleth: "Young men, you have been summoned to the court of the gracious King Richard, the honor you will be receiving is the honor to become…A ROYAL GUARD!"

The other two boys opened their letters and saw that the very same message was written on them and they quickly ran to their respective masters. Sir John was now much older and was training his young son when he saw that Galleth was running to him at full speed holding a piece of parchment

Sir John: What is the news Galleth?

Galleth handed him the letter and when Sir John read the letter he instantly beamed and went to his personal armory. He then handed Galleth a sharp steel sword. Galleth was amazed as he knew that this sword was Sir John's prized possession.

Sir John: Take care of this. Oh, and before I forget you received a letter from the small hamlet I picked you up from all those years ago.

Galleth took the letter from his hands and read it to only find to be written in Egyptian. He chuckled as he knew that only his father wrote in Egyptian to avoid other people to read any personal messages. His Egyptian was a little rusty, but from what he read he realized that the letter bore grim news. He quickly ran outside and found his horse and began riding out of town. He rode nonstop for hours until he had reached his hometown. How much the place had changed, as the place looked the worst it has been in years. Galleth quickly ran to his house only to find that his father bore claw marks on his chest barely alive. He looked around for his mother only to realize that he was looking at her already. She was on the walls, the floor,…he had arrived too late. He saw his father stirring and he quickly ran to his side

Galleth: Father?

Slytankhamen: M-m-my son…I want you to have the objects in the corner over there…

Galleth quickly ran to the corner to find that his father's khopesh were stained with blood. He began shedding tears and went by his father side once again

Slytankhamen: I-I-I-I also have something else for you my son. Before that I wish for you to remember one thing my son

Galleth: (tearfully) Yes father

Slytankhamen: Remember that whenever the worst seems to come, the best is always there too. My son, don't let the deaths of your mother and I bother you, Clockwerk flies these skies once again, so you must be wary my son.

Galleth: Father…

That was when the first master thief of the clan said these final words

Slytankhamen: My son, never give up, no matter what others may say. This town became overrun by a cruel lord right after you left. I tried to stop him, but he was too smart to my methods so I wanted you to take care of him, but your training to become a knight was always in the way so I waited until you became a man. But it was too late as Clockwerk had finally found us, please help the town, save the citizens…

That was when death finally took Slytankhamen II leaving only his son to weep at the death of his family. He looked in his old room to find that his father had one last gift for his son. He saw that on his old bed laid a brand new lance. This lance was not like one that Galleth had seen before. It had looked like a massive hook made of a sturdy looking metal and he had also seen a shield that had the symbol of a raccoon that was on the Thievius Raccoonus. He knew that someone somewhere had to pay for this

(Two Months Later)

For Galleth being in the Royal Guard was not all it was cracked up to be. Sure he got free things, had instant respect, and the maidens were flocking to him, but somehow he felt as if he was out of place. He knew his ancestry as a thief ever since he was a child, but he knew that being a knight was his dream. He was torn between two worlds that he knew would never work out. He also began feeling that he was hallucinating as he began seeing a large amount of blue sparkles that no one else could see.

On one of his daily patrols he saw that the local slave trader, a pigeon named Ronald, was shipping his latest haul

Ronald: Well will all ye scum just shut up back there?

Galleth: So how is it transporting slaves Ronald?

Ronald: Ah, Sir Galleth are you perhaps interested in a slave here? I have at least a dozen ye can choose from. I know that ye have a new home to yerself and you could use a slave or two to keep the place clean eh?

Galleth: Well maybe I will stop by at the auction

Ronald instantly beamed and began to make his way to the center of the town. Galleth shook his head and he saw that Marx and Timothy were riding towards him

Galleth: How goes things my brothers in arms?

Marx: We found the man you were looking for

Galleth: (serious) Well were is he?

Timothy: He is in a small fortress about a day away. I am still not sure about this Galleth.

Galleth: Well thank you my friends, now I must make this journey alone

Marx: Well my friend I believe that will not happen

Galleth: What you are going to stop me?

Timothy: No we want to help. We know that you come from the family of a thief, but we know that this man has done you wrong.

Galleth: You are willing to lay down your dreams so I could seek my father's dying wishes?

Marx: I will always break anything you want, you helped me in the past so it is time for me to repay the favor

Galleth: And you Timothy?

Timothy: You two wouldn't last a day without me.

Galleth then smiled and put his hand in the center and Marx put his right after Timothy who did the same. Afterwards they heard a commotion in the center of town. When they rode their horses they saw that the slave auction was starting. The first one that was up was actually a pair of slaves. One was a pink hippo that was very menacing who was next to a scrawny yet intelligent looking turtle

Ronald: We have a field boy and a house cleaner, both male, never traded. Starting bid six gold coins for each

Bidder 1: Eight!

Bidder 2: Ten!

Bidder 3: Thirteen!

Galleth saw the sad looks on the faces of the boys and he had the better of his instincts take over

Galleth: Twenty-Five!

Ronald: Sold! For twenty-five gold coins each!

The handler then went to Galleth and held out his palm demanding the payment. Galleth of course paid in full and had the two boys sit close by. After about another hour of watching slave after slave be sold he saw that there had been only one slave left. This one was much different from the other ones that Galleth had seen being sold. This one had a slimmer figure and had a burlap sack on their head. After only a moment the sack was removed to reveal a beautiful looking tan female raccoon. She also looked about the same age as Galleth and he knew that she was a very different type of slave. He felt that his pant leg was being pulled by the young hippo slave that he had bought a while back, who had been quiet until know

Hippo: Please sir, can you maybe purchase this female?

Ronald: An eighteen year old raccoon female. Very feisty, excellent cook, and also very beautiful. Starting bid thirty gold coins

Galleth: And why should I young one?

The turtle responded instead of the hippo

Turtle: Please, she is a saint, she aided us while we were ill, she fed us her portions of food when we were hungry

Bidder 4: Forty!

Bidder 5: Fifty-Five!

Hippo: She is like a mother to us

Galleth took this into heavy consideration and looked at the woman who had very similar eyes that his mother had. They burned with a deep hazel in color and that was what made Galleth make a rash decision

Galleth: Two Hundred!

That was when the whole crowd went silent and looked at Galleth as if he was a crazy person

Ronald: Well sold for two hundred gold coins…

Then the handler then led the slave girl to Galleth and he gave him the exact amount right then and there and he began leading the slaves to his new abode. The new villa was on the outside of the city in a small countryside but the place was away from all the hectic antics of the city. Since it was practically brand new there was barely any furniture but there had been two rooms and something that the designer called "indoor plumbing". Galleth had no idea what it was when he first bought it but he found it to be particularly useful as he began using it.

He looked at the slave boys and asked

Galleth: What are your names young lads?

Turtle: My name is Bartleby

Hippo: My name is Maurice

Galleth: Well you two will share the room at the end of the hall. No troublemaking ok?

Both: Yes sir!

They both then scurried to their new room leaving only Galleth and the female slave

Woman: I am not calling you master

Galleth: I wasn't counting on you to

Woman: Then what shall I call you?

Galleth: You may call me Sir Galleth Royal Knight

Women: May I just call you Galleth?

Galleth: You shall (kisses hand) and what shall I call a maiden such as yourself?

Woman: (blushing) You may call me Miriam

Galleth: Well Madam Miriam, may you please watch the children for a while? I have…urgent business that needs to be attended to

Miriam: Yes I shall make sure that they do not get into trouble

Galleth then bowed in respect and jumped right on his horse and met his comrades Marx and Timothy on the outskirts of the county

(Next Evening)

They had arrived to the small fortress that held the evil governor Lord Baxter. The one who made his home such a disaster that it had caused his father to come out of hiding.

Marx: So Tim what is the plan?

Timothy: I plan that Galleth finds his way the top of the fortress and steals the treasure, tosses it in the bags and throws it down to me, while Marx you will make sure that I don't killed

Marx: Check!

Galleth: Great another time where I do all of the work

He stuck his sword in the ground, left his sword, but he took his lance and the khopesh that belonged to his father and he began looking for a way into the fortress. He then saw a rope that was covered in the blue sparkles. Being curious he grabbed the sparkles and he began climbing the rope. Surprisingly the sparkles were a good sign and he managed to make it to the foyer of the evil lord. He then realized that the doors were heavily locked. Thinking that there was no way in when he saw the blue sparkles were being collected around the window that was next to the door. He trusted his instincts and he saw that the blue sparkles came to his favor yet again and he managed to open the large window and he saw that the lord was heavily asleep.

Taking this to his advantage he looked and put all sorts of valuable treasures into several burlap sacks. After about filling up eight large burlap sacks he then grabbed a small cloth that Timothy had created that will slow the descent of the bags so no one would get crushed. Unbeknownst to Galleth Timothy and Marx were in a heated fight with the guards of the palace and were cornered

Marx: Well buddy it looks like the end

That was when one of the sacks of treasures fell into a freefall and had hit the head of one of the guards, killing him instantly. Then Timothy had remembered something that he had bought from an old Asian man in the city a few weeks ago. He saw that there was a torch nearby he lit the piece of string on the small clay ball and once the string began to sparkle he quickly threw it at the nearest guard who caught it and he was staring at it with curiosity and once the clay ball exploded he no longer had a hand or a part of his face

Galleth heard the commotion outside when he had dropped off the last bag of treasure and unfortunately for him so did the evil Lord Baxter who drew a sword and was about to stab Galleth only to be shot in the head with an arrow. Galleth saw that Baxter was dead on the floor and he looked for the shooter only to find a figure in a cloak riding a horse back to the palace.

(The Morning After)

Galleth, Timothy, and Marx were hauling the treasure to their hometown and evenly giving everyone one piece of treasure. Even though they had given everyone in the city one piece of treasure they each had a sack of treasure for themselves. Not wanting to keep his newly acquired children waiting. When he was coming up to the small villa he called home he saw that one of his horses seemed to be tired and when he came to investigate he saw that a bow and arrow case was almost hidden perfectly in the rafters.

He came inside and he saw that the younglings were playing with a small ruby that Galleth didn't remember getting

Galleth: Maurice, Bartleby, where did you get that ruby if I may ask?

Bartleby: Oh Miss Miriam gave it to us. Why are we in trouble?

Galleth: No you are not in trouble, but where is Miss Miriam?

Maurice: She is sleeping in her room

Galleth then walked to the other room to find indeed that Miriam was sleeping. He also saw that the Thievius Raccoonus was out and he knew what he had wanted to write in it

Thievius Raccoonus: "To all those that read this book and plan to be one of the greatest master thieves in all of York, be wary. Not one man can do it alone, so if you plan to invade the great castles of the world, then please gather the companionship of a strong warrior as well as one that has a greater intellect. No matter what anyone may speak of, it is best not to be alone to be a master thief. And look for the blue stars that surround you, although they seem deadly they will be the greatest of aide in becoming a true thief. From Sir Galleth Cooper of the Knights of the Cooper Order"

(Six Years Later)

The young ones were grumbling as their feet were shuffling in the hot desert sand of Arabia. They had to escape York as Clockwerk had killed the king in order to find Galleth only a month ago so he had to relocate to Arabia to avoid capture

Maurice: I am hungry

Bartleby: You are always hungry

Miriam: Will you two youngsters shut it or I will whip you

Galleth: Now dear, don't upset the children, they are just tired and your baby will be restless if you continue to stress over trivial matters

Miriam sighed as she rubbed her three month stomach and happily awaited the child of her and her husband Galleth. And who knows, Arabia may be a peaceful place

(Meanwhile in York)

Clockwerk: Where is that insolent child! I have played nice and if you do not tell me then I will be forced to kill you

Both Timothy and Marx had stayed behind to make sure that Clockwerk was plenty distracted so that Galleth and his family could get away. By now they are near the brink of death and knew that they didn't have much longer so with their final words they said

Marx: Then kill us

Timothy: We will see you in Hell

Clockwerk then struck them with his mighty talons and began to look around the city once again

Clockwerk: I will find you Cooper…and I will kill you…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Love it? Hate it? I just ask three simple things to those that read this. Please leave a review about how the story is going, I mean this whole chapter is over 5000 words long and I am posting this at 3:00 am Mountain Time for my readers. Second I made a historical reference, if anyone can guess it then they will win a prize (hint: king). On a final note, if you have a chance, stop by the new forum that I made in the Sly Cooper section. Peace. Salim Al Kupar is next


	3. Salim Al Kupar of Arabia

(1200 AD, Arabia)

The village is covered in sand from left to right, everywhere one looks there is sand, houses and marketplaces are often filled with it so it is normal to have sand in your shoes. There is a lonely raccoon boy playing with a rock. Poor Salim Al Kupar doesn't realize what his future holds for him. He knows that his family is a long line of master thieves but he doesn't think that he can measure up at all. In fact he hasn't stolen anything at all. This was strange to the young raccoon because he has had the urges but he didn't feel up to it. Odd in his mind and he knew his father would be disappointed if he knew that he didn't have the urge to steal anything.

All alone he began to walk to the Bazaar in town and find his favorite shopkeeper. Ahmad was an elderly camel who saw Salim as his favorite customer. He often gave him free things and in return Salim would listen to many of his farfetched tales. Old Ahmad spoke of vast treasures, mystical genies, and how he managed to escape from forty thieves. Salim had always enjoyed these tales and it made him want to have his own adventures. The young raccoon boy went to see that Ahmad standing at his simple fruit stand in the Bazaar. As usual business was slow and Ahmad was shining his fruit to make it look presentable. Once he saw Salim he instantly beamed.

Ahmad: Welcome young Salim! How can I help my young friend?

Salim: I seek wisdom.

Ahmad: Well what wisdom do you seek?

Salim: I feel I can't measure up to what my father was. He and his ancestors were always the best at what they did, but I don't feel the urge to follow in his footsteps. I just don't know what to do Ahmad

Ahmad: Ah, I know how you feel

Salim: You do?

Ahmad: Yes I do. When I was young and reckless I ran away from the destiny my father had set for me. I was to become a carpet maker. I was wandering in the desert for two months until I found a small lamp in the middle of the desert. Thinking I could sell the item I was polishing it when I found a genie! This genie wanted to grant me three wishes but I knew of the troubles that the wishes the genie would cause so I kept him and hid him after thirty years of not making one single wish

Salim: (confused) Why didn't you make a wish? You could have had anything in the world that you wanted.

Ahmad: Greed is a nasty thing. I kept that lamp hidden in a secret location for years and have the map on my person at all times

Salim had kept on listening on the old shopkeeper's tales until he had realized that it was getting late so he said his goodbye's and went home. On the way home he had heard some trumpeting. He knew that would only symbolize that the Sultan would be on his way. He had quickly moved out of the street and saw a large elephant that was carrying the esteemed Sultan. This was a regal looking tiger that was taller then Salim could ever imagine. It was hard to believe that the Sultan was only eighteen. Salim looked at the Sultan and once the large elephant was out of the way he ran home to find that his father was waiting for him with a look of anger. Salim sighed as he knew that his father would scold him for being late home. After the scolding Salim went to his room and saw that the Thievius Raccoonus was lying on his bed. Salim thumbed through the pages and saw that after his father's entry was a blank page. He knew that this page was meant for him, but he never had the skills that any of his clan had.

He sighed as he placed the ancient text on a small wooden desk that was in his room. His family had amassed a great amount of wealth, yet none of it made Salim happy in the least. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep. When he woke up he had found that he was no longer in his room, but in a small prison cell. He instantly panicked and immediately went to the gates of the cell. He quickly found it to be a fruitless effort as he had been chained at both of his ankles and his wrist as well. He then began to scream for his parents but heard no reply. He then curled up in a small ball and fell asleep with tears in his eyes.

What felt like a few second later he was being dragged on regal looking floor. He looked up and saw that he was in the halls of the great Palace of the Sultan. When he was about twenty feet from being at the feet of the Sultan he was thrown down harshly. The Sultan had stared at him with relentless eyes that seemed to bore through Salim's skull.

Sultan: Do you know why you are here?

The booming voice of the tiger shook fear into the young boy.

Salim: N-n-noo sir…

Sultan: Earlier today you were speaking with a shopkeeper am I correct?

Salim: Yes your majesty…

Sultan: And did he tell of a lamp of some sort?

Salim: Yes…

Sultan: Well, the truth would be that he never found that lamp in the desert. He in fact found it in my private treasure room!

Salim had gasped in fear as he had no idea that Ahmad was a thief. This did not bode well for the young raccoon.

Sultan: Do you know where this lamp is?

Salim: No you majesty!

Sultan: Pity…because this is what will happen when someone lies to me.

He extended his arm to the right and the sight horrified the child. What he saw was the heads of both his parents and Ahmad. The boy kept staring at the heads and looked at Ahmad's head much more then the heads of his parents. It was his best friend in the entire world and his head was sitting on a table with eyes open in shock.

Sultan: Are you lying to me boy?

Salim: No your majesty!

Sultan: Well if you are then you shall meet your parents demise. Until I find a better use for you, you shall become a palace slave. You are to do what my wife, myself, and my daughter say. If you refuse then off with your head. Understand?

Salim nodded in a somber manner. He knew that the life of a slave was a death sentence either way, but it kept him from being dead. He was escorted back to his prison cell. While this was occurring the wife of the king, a beautiful raccoon woman dressed in a regal purple silk gown came and was standing besides the head of the young Salim's closest friend and was saddened. She knew of her husband's temper, yet she had felt that this will be the downfall of the great Sultan.

The next day came by quickly and Salim was now wearing nothing but a tan waist cloth that had reached to his knees. He was being escorted the Queen's chambers as the Sultan was gone for business. The Queen stood in front of her bed in a regal green silk gown that covered nearly every inch of fur on her body save for her face.

Queen: What is your name?

Salim: My name is Salim, your highness…

Queen: Well Salim, you are to begin your day by doing what my daughter says. No matter what she says you must do it. Understood?

Salim: Yes your highness…

Queen: Good. She will be waiting in the dining hall for you. Now if you excuse me I have important business to attend to.

As the Queen left he waited for a few moments and began walking around the palace looking for the dining facilities. After a few moments he had found a massive room that had a table that could easily seat one hundred people. He was in awe at the room when at the other end of the table he saw a young raccoon female and a large crane that was holding an ancient tome. Salim walked until he came into sight of the crane man.

Crane: What are you doing here slave?

Salim: I am here to serve under the Princess.

Crane: Well at the moment Princess Shiva is reading ancient scrolls of her family past. You are not allowed-

Princess: Please, teacher. Allow him to stay. He is just following the orders of my mother.

The crane had scowled but allowed him to sit…three seats away from the Princess. The day didn't go as bad as Salim had thought as he only got up to get the Princess or the teacher some water every once in a while. After about two hours of teaching, the old crane had grunted a good bye leaving the Princess and Salim in the room alone. Salim finally noticed that she was wearing a teal dress that covered her entire body, save for her face. She looked much like her mother. Salim then ran by her chair and stood as straight as possible.

Salim: What is your next task Princess?

The Princess only looked at him strangely and then giggled. This made the young raccoon boy feel very confused.

Salim: What is so funny Princess?

Princess: You are, silly!

The young slave felt the heat rush up to his cheeks and a look of confusion spread all over his face.

Princess: No one is around, you can call me Shiva. As long as you don't do it in front of other people then I will feel much more comfortable with that.

Salim: Yes Prince…I mean Shiva.

Shiva: See isn't that much better? I feel that it is much better to call people by their real names instead of titles, right?

Salim never thought about it. He just nodded in agreement. Shiva then jumped of her seat and started walking towards the dining hall doors.

Shiva: Well are you going to stand there or come with me?

Salim snapped out of his trance and ran until he was right beside her. They began walking until they had reached the Royal Gardens. Out of all the gems that Salim had seen in his father's possession he had never imagined something as beautiful as this garden. There were a plethora of fresh green trees, a multitude of flowers that had every color that Salim could gave thought and more. Salim knew that he won't have such a bad time here in the palace.

(1213 AD)

Salim had grown impressively. It wasn't normal for slaves to develop as well as he had. He was now considered a man, yet he still served under the Sultan. This was mostly because of Princess Shiva. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. However she was much more rebellious then one could have figured. Well save for Salim. They had developed a close friendship that was kept secret for the sake of Salim.

Today was what seemed to be normal for the two. Salim chasing after Shiva. Literally. She was jumping from rooftop to rooftop avoiding Salim. He had been ordered by the Sultan to keep her safe ever since he was twelve and shown great athletic prowess. Salim never dared to go against the Sultan, plus he was developing a slight crush on the Princess.

As Salim was jumping from roof to roof in the usual game of trying to apprehend the Princess they had passed his old neighborhood. He stopped the chase and started to walk around. Even though it had been years since he had stepped anywhere near. He started remembering all the things that had happened the day he was kidnapped. He saw that his household was completely abandoned. He entered and saw that everything was exactly the way that he remembered it. He then walked into what was his room. There he saw something that he thought would have been lost. The ancient tome. The Thievius Raccoonus. He picked up the book and began to thumb through it. His reading of ancient dialects was rusty, but he had still managed to read the book. He then felt a hand creep onto his shoulder and he spun around.

Shiva: What are you doing here? The owners of the house will have you killed!

Salim: The owners are dead…

Shiva: Did you kill them?

Salim: No…this was my house.

Shiva then stopped and remembered the day before she had met Salim. She had seen heads on a small table. Two she had remembered were raccoons. She bowed her head in silence and looked at the book with curiosity?

Shiva: What is that?

Salim: Just say a family heirloom.

Shiva: Well what is it about?

Salim: Just a bunch of stories about thieves.

Shiva: So your parents wanted to show you an example of what not to be?

Salim: (hesitantly) Something like that.

Shiva: Well can I read it?

Salim thought about it very carefully. She couldn't read anything from his ancient relatives and she didn't know his last name so he gave her the book.

Salim: Please be careful with it.

Shiva nodded and started thumbing through the pages. She looked confused as she looked at ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics.

Shiva: How could your parents read all of this?

Salim: Their had learned from their parents. They were teaching me before so when I was older I could teach it to my children. Seems like that will never happen.

Shiva just continued until she had reached the Arabic section. She was reading intently.

Shiva: This is amazing! It speaks of where this thief and his friend Ahmad stolen a mystical genie's lamp from the palace of the Sultan!

Salim did a double take. His father had never mentioned this story. He never knew that Ahmad was once a thief that worked alongside his father.

Shiva: It says that the Sultan had pursued them for years. Ahmad took the lamp and hid it away. Not trusting himself in giving in to temptation he gave the map to the one whose story this is about. Apparently he has hidden the map in his sons room, never to see it since.

Salim froze up. That explained why his father had frequently came into his room. He started darting his eyes around and saw an old clay vase. He never liked the vase, but he had remembered that his father had told him that it was very important that he keep it in his room.

Shiva: Too bad we will never get to find out what happens after. There are just a bunch of blank pages. It would be nice to find out if that treasure was real.

A loud crash had filled the room and the female raccoon had glanced at the floor where shards of the vase had covered the floor.

Shiva: Salim have you gone mad? What on earth are you-

She stopped in mid-sentence and saw as he held up a scroll. He slowly opened it and saw that there indeed was a map, exactly as the book had said. Shiva was astonished as she had put two and two together.

Shiva: Your father was…a thief?

Salim: Yes. My whole family is a clan of master thieves. I was next in line until…well you know.

Shiva was shocked. She had felt a plethora of emotions. She then slapped him in the face.

Shiva: Why didn't you tell me you were a thief!

Salim: Because your father would have killed me on the spot!

Shiva: Yet, you would never tell your best friend! One who has protected you all these years!

Salim remained silent. She was right. Over the years he has been caught stealing food from storage and giving them to the other slaves. She had protected him ever since by saying that she had ordered him to give the other slaves food. He then received only minor punishments. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Salim: I am truly sorry. I was going to tell you, but I feared it would have ruined our friendship. You were the only friend that I had and I didn't want to lose that. There is no way I can make that up to you.

He then hung his head in shame. He remembered the map and had an idea.

Salim: Unless…

Shiva: Unless what?

Salim: Unless we go and look for the magic lamp. When we find it you can have it all to yourself.

Shiva: Do you really mean that?

Salim: Yes.

Shiva then embraced him. Although he was enjoying this he knew that the sun would be going down soon so he took the Thievius Raccoonus and the map.

Salim: Will you keep these safe?

Shiva nodded and placed both in a satchel that she always carried. They both then ran to the palace where the guards had let both of them in without question.

(Night)

Throughout the day both of the raccoons had planned to escape that night. With the thieving skills he had developed over the years he had gotten better at stealing food. He only took some bread and a couple of empty gourds so that they could fill them up with water. As soon as he had hidden them in his cell the prison guard entered the room.

Guard: You, slave. The Sultan requests you.

Salim had nodded and followed the guard into the throne room. As per custom he kneeled down in front of the Sultan. He seemed to be in a good mood which was odd.

Sultan: I have good news for you Salim.

Salim: Yes your majesty?

Sultan: I have seen that you have grown much stronger then anyone I have ever known. You are no longer a slave. You are now a member of the Elite Guard.

Salim was astonished. He remembered that he still planned to leave with Shiva to go find the lamp.

Sultan: And your first assignment is to escort the Princess across the desert to meet her betrothed.

Salim: She is engaged?

Sultan: Of course. We never thought that we would find anyone that was suitable for her. We had lost hope until a young prince from Cairo, Prince Askhallah Fox, and they are to marry the moment she arrives to his palace. You and three other guards are to make sure that she arrives there safely. Do you understand?

For Salim it went by so fast. Him being freed. Him being member of the Elite Guard. But what had hit him the hardest was the fact that Shiva was to be wed. Salim knew he had to stop the wedding as soon as possible. What he didn't know was how to do it. The next day had rolled along as he was given a better room and a uniform that he was to wear at all times. Being a slave, he had grown used to wearing just a waistcloth. The time had come when he had to don the uniform. Among his uniform he had seen a blade. This was one that in itself was unique. It reminded him of the many tales of the curved hooks that his family had used. It was a curved blade that seemed more like a hook. He placed the turban on his head and he realized that he was doing the exact opposite of what his family has done for centuries. He could almost feel his ancestors turn their backs on him. He realized what had to be done.

It was the day that the Elite Guard were sent out to escort the Princess to Cairo. Salim had a plan that he didn't reveal to anyone. It was very complex and he didn't want to risk anyone finding out what he planned to do. As they were leaving the main city the first guard was distracted by a young pickpocket that Salim had paid. The second one had left because Salim had paid a few ladies of leisure that had taken him to have a private session somewhere else. The final guard was going to be tricky. But Salim had a plan for this.

Salim: Hey I believe you are missing your sword?

Guard: That is impossible I have my sword on me at all times!

Salim: Well I am looking at your scabbard and I do not see a sword.

The guard then looked at his scabbard and saw he was right. No sword was there and he looked frustrated.

Salim: I believe there is a blacksmith nearby.

The guard quickly ran and started to look for the blacksmith's shop. He then managed to get out of the city with Shiva. With her being in a protected carriage she never knew that Salim had managed to have the guards get distracted. She opened the carriage and saw Salim single handedly carrying the carriage.

Shiva: What happened to the other guards!

Salim: They got distracted. I realized my true calling in life was not to be a guard but to be a thief. It took me years, but you helped me realize my true calling.

Shiva was speechless. She had thought that one day she would fall in love with someone that was powerful. What she never realized that she really loved Salim.

(1231)

Salim was on a boat that was heading north to a place he believed to be called Europia or something of that sort. He was then greeted when another boat was behind them. Salim had recognized the colors and warned his family and his teenage son then had him arm the cannons. After a few hours of battling with the enemy ship he managed not do damage his ship. He was leaving his old life as a slave and leaving with the riches of the Sultan that had imprisoned him. The only thing that he was grateful for was that his wife was always there for him. Once they had the mystical lamp, Shiva had used her first wish to make sure that she and Salim would always be together. Her second wish was that they were able to always escape capture. She never made her third wish, much to the chagrin of the genie. The lamp was now stowed away in the ship and would be deposited somewhere later. But for know she lived with her husband Salim and had made many great heists. Together.

…

…

…

…

A/N: Sorry for extremely late update! Procrastination and lack of ideas took over. I would like to thank gameerassassin for reminding me that this story exists. Well sorry for the late update, but I am back. And for those that didn't believe it could be done, for those that believed this story had died, well guess what…it is alive once more! Though the updates may be less frequent, they will NOT be taking four months to create. Well that's my piece and I hope you all await the next chapter of Sleigh McCooper…peace…


End file.
